


just right

by ohmyjun



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, First Day of School, First Meetings, Fluff, Gen, Kid Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kid Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Kindergarten, Mild Angst, Platonic Relationships, platonic cause junhoon are 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-21 21:17:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11952801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohmyjun/pseuds/ohmyjun
Summary: Maybe that’s all Jihoon needed to know, that Junhui’s way is always right.





	just right

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be for bwn’s aug challenge following the first day of kinder au, but junhoon spoke to me and so this is the result 
> 
> but yeah so! junhoon is platonic here 'cause they're 5, come on guys

Jihoon clutches at his aunt's skirt as she signs him in.

She's pretty, his aunt. Not as pretty as his mom, but Jihoon thinks that no one could ever be as pretty as her really.

Well, as pretty as she _used_ to be anyway.

The last time Jihoon saw his mom, he was much smaller and didn't know how to talk very well. But he knew how to cry. And cry he did, hands reaching out for his mother as his aunt took him into her arms and ran off.

He hasn't seen her since, but he knows better than to ask his aunt about what happened. She always gets sad when it's mentioned and Jihoon doesn't like making her sad.

Still, this is his first day of kinder, and he isn't sure if he likes the idea of doing it without his aunt being there.

"Jihoonie," his aunt calls, looking down at him where he's clinging to the ends of his skirt. "I have to go now. Will you be okay?"

Jihoon looks up and gives his aunt the most reassuring smile he can conjure. He's scared, of course, he hasn't really ever gone more than an hour or two without his aunt since he's lived with her, but he can do this. School isn't _that_ scary.

At least, he _hopes_ it isn't.

So Jihoon nods and lets go of his aunt's skirt, still grinning as she gives him a soft smile in return and bends down so they're at the same height. "I'll be back for you after school. Be good and remember to listen to your teachers. I love you, Jihoonie."

Jihoon blinks and nods, hugging his aunt as tightly as he can. "I love you too. Bye, Ma."

His aunt stands and watches as Jihoon's newest teacher, Miss Song, takes his hand and leads him to his cubby hole, explaining that his things go here and he isn't to touch any of the others. Jihoon listens attentively and nods along, showing his teacher that he understands. Miss Song helps him slip his backpack off and push it into his cubby, his jacket following closely behind. He takes his shoes off and looks with wide eyes as Miss Song points into the classroom and tells him to sit wherever he likes as the other children finish up their breakfast. Jihoon nods and smiles, giving Miss Song a quiet thank you before he steps towards the doorway.

Jihoon looks back to wave goodbye to his aunt one last time but frowns when he realizes that she's already left. Miss Song pats his shoulder and tells him to go on as she welcomes the next child. Jihoon swallows down the fluttering nerves in his stomach and scouts out a seat, running to it before someone else can take it.

The table he's sat at is far from full, only two other children there. They ignore him for the most part. Jihoon keeps his head down and tries to be discreet about watching the doorway when more children begin to filter in. Another teacher, Mister Kim, tells Jihoon to wash his hands and when he comes back to his seat, Mister Kim is still there, a tray of food in hand waiting for Jihoon. Jihoon takes the tray as he sits down and gives his thanks again.

He eyes his food. It's fairly simple. Some porridge, apple slices, and a milk carton. He eats slowly and quietly, focusing on his breakfast instead of his new classmates.

A tray is placed down beside him to his right and Jihoon looks up to meet the gaze of a boy with dark hair, tan skin, and a pretty smile. Jihoon wants to touch his hair, but refrains, going back to his food instead.

"Hi."

The voice comes from his right and Jihoon looks up again. "Hello."

"My name's Junhui."

Jihoon scrunches his brows together. "Junhui? That doesn't sound very Korean. My name's Jihoon."

Junhui laughs and sticks his hand out for Jihoon to shake, he thinks. "That's cause I'm Chinese."

"You're Chinese?" Jihoon takes his hand cautiously and shakes it once, wondering if this is how grown-ups make friends. "What are you doing here then?"

Internally, Jihoon can hear his aunt's voice nagging at him to not be rude, but Junhui is still smiling as he opens his milk cartoon very carefully and sticks a straw into it. "My family moved here when I was a baby. I don't know why. I think because of my dad's job though."

Jihoon nods and looks back down at his food, prodding at his porridge with his spoon. "That's cool though. Being from China. I wish I was from somewhere else."

Junhui opens Jihoon's milk carton and sticks his straw into it, handing it back to Jihoon once he's done. "Well, if you want, we can play at my house later and my mom can show us pictures of China. Is that okay?"

Junhui's smiling when he asks him and Jihoon nods, thanking him for his milk before he takes a sip and sets it back down on the table. "I have to ask my aunt first."

"Your aunt?"

"Yeah. I live with my aunt."

Junhui nods but doesn't prod any further. "Okay. I'll have my mom talk to your aunt then."

Jihoon smiles at him, laughing when Junhui tries to lick his nose to get the bit of porridge that ended up there. Junhui smiles back at him, glad that his new friend finds him funny.

They spend the rest of the day like that. Even when they've been settled into their proper seats for class to start, Junhui is still on Jihoon's right. When they're on the swings at recess, Jihoon looks to his right and finds Junhui screaming with glee. After school, Jihoon meets Junhui's mom and Jihoon's aunt agrees to let him play with Junhui on the weekend.

And maybe that's all Jihoon needed to know, that Junhui's way is always right.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! if you liked this, why don't you give it a reblog on [tumblr](http://wenotes.tumblr.com/post/164867055492/just-right)?
> 
> [tumblr](http://hungline.tumblr.com) | [twt](http://twitter.com/wingedseok)


End file.
